Input power balancing of applications employing multiple input rails is typically very challenging. This situation is very common in PCIe boards that provide more that 75 watts of power and devices with redundant power supplies, such as servers. Currently, common approaches for load balancing are typically based on linear solutions, intermediate switched mode power supply (SMPS) converters or statically assigned current or power sharing. These solutions either incur power loss or do not allow the load sharing to be changed at run time. Improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.